<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corona de Daisys by Annie_Carstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624050">Corona de Daisys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs'>Annie_Carstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Parabatai Bond, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold, Spoilers for Book 1: Chain of Gold, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia se pregunta ¿que es realmente para James? Ella ha dejado de ser una niña que usa flores en el cabello, pero por alguna razón su corazón late más fuerte solo cuando él dice su apodo. </p>
<p>Nadie sabe lo que en realidad siente por él, lo ha guardado bien, entonces su matrimonio arreglado no cambia nada, al menos no para él.</p>
<p>-----<br/>Se agregaran etiquetas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corona de Daisys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este primer capitulo es super corto, pero prometo que el resto ira subiendo de longitud &lt;3 ¡Ojala les guste leerlo, tanto como me gusto escribirlo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia amaba su nombre, era hermoso y con un significado fuerte, pero no podía negar que el apodo que él le dio lograba que su piel se erizara, era dulce, claramente, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si acaso la seguía viendo así; como una niñita dulce que se había aferrado a su hermana para salvarla, para no dejarla caer. Ella preferiría no pensar en eso, pero le es imposible sacarse de la mente que, en definitiva, ella no es su tipo.</p>
<p>Aun así, él es lo que ha prometido, un caballero en todo lo relacionado a lo que los llevo a estar comprometidos, es gentil, la escucha y acompaña por todo el lugar, escoltándola frente a los distintos miembros del enclave y si tiene que alejarse sus ojos dorados no se despegan de ella. Si fuera en otras circunstancias ella pensaría que el logra verla, como una mujer, como alguien digno de su pasión, pero él nunca la llama, por su nombre, siempre es <em>Daisy</em>. Como si decir su nombre fuera malo, como si él no quisiera considerar que ella ha crecido, que ha cambiado para bien.</p>
<p>La noche transcurre relativamente tranquila, hasta que unos ojos verdes se posan en ella.</p>
<p>̶ Daisy…</p>
<p>La voz de Matthew resuena en el salón ya vacío, puede decir por como pronuncia su apodo que el parabatai de James, esta ebrio, pero cuando sus ojos se topan con el rubio, no encuentra rastro visible de su estado… o tal vez ella no lo conoce lo suficiente, por que escucha a James jadear. Y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo Matthew abre su mano y dentro una pequeña flor blanca.</p>
<p>̶  … No parece el apodo adecuado, creo que ya te lo había dicho… ella merece algo mejor, será tu esposa después de todo.</p>
<p>Entonces Cordelia se da cuenta de que Matthew no esta hablando con ella, por lo que parece, ni siquiera sabe que ella está ahí. James le da una mirada que grita: ¡Perdón! Antes de ir al lado de su parabatai.</p>
<p>̶  ¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?</p>
<p>̶  Lo suficiente. ¡Debía sobrevivir! Había tanta gente, todos parloteando sobre lo increíble que es la próxima boda y especulando sobre cuando me casare yo, ahora que mi parabatai y mi hermano están comprometidos.</p>
<p>̶  Daisy…</p>
<p>̶  No la llames así… ̶ lo corta Matthew ̶  … es como si no te dieras cuenta de lo increíble que es… ¡Ella salvo tu reputación, no al contrario!</p>
<p>Termina el rubio, claramente ruborizado, luchando por mantenerse en pie, Cordelia solo puede suponer que es por el alcohol. Su prometido mueve la cabeza en un gesto cansado, antes de dejar que el otro se recargue en él.</p>
<p>̶  Se lo increíble que es, por eso merece ese apodo, ella es valiente.</p>
<p>Susurra James, antes de arrastrarlo fuera del salón. Sus palabras se quedan en la mente de Cordelia y no sabe con exactitud que pensar, su corazón por otro lado se acelera cuando recuerda la primera vez que le dio ese apodo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>